


This Isn't A Suicide Note- It's Reality

by CNS2004 (orphan_account)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Depression, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CNS2004
Summary: I look at Maya, who has tears in her eyes. We both listen to the recording, wondering how this had ever happened."Before you all go off on a rampage about how Riley Matthews gave into peer pressure, I have something to tell you. Maya? Lucas? This isn't some sort of twisted suicide note. Lucas, honey, it's reality."





	1. Chapter 1

I walk to the door of my apartment to get the mail and newspaper for my mom when the FedEx truck drives up. The driver gets out, and walks over towards me, looking at the address on the package. "You Lucas Friar?"  
I nod, wondering who would send me a package this large. "You know a..." He looks back down at the tag on the box. "...Maya Hart?"  
"Y-y-yes sir," I stammer out. "She's one of my best friends," A million thoughts run through my head with scenarios of what could be in a package to me and Maya.  
"Sign here, please..." he says, shifting the boxes from one arm to the other to take out a notepad. I take the pen from him, signing the paper, and then take the large brown box from him. He nods, and goes back to his truck, leaving me standing on the front porch of my house.  
I then look down at the return address to find nothing. No return address? That's strange. I think, as I head back into my house, and hand my mom the mail. "Honey, what's that? Do you want to set it on the table so I can open in later?"  
I shake my head. "Actually, Mom, it's addressed to me and Maya, for some reason," She shrugs, and waves it off, going back to her work. My mom's a graphics designer, and never has a free moment. She's constantly working.   
I head to my bedroom, and set the parcel on the floor. I text Maya, and tell her to come over. She opens the door a few minutes later, and stands in the doorway. "What's up, Loser?"  
"Well, hello to you too, Shortstack. This package came in the mail addressed to both of us, so we should probably open it together." She frowns, and walks over, sitting next to me.  
"No return address?" I shrug, and take a pair of scissors off the table in the corner of my room. I cut open the box, and Maya pulls out a shoe box that was inside of it. "Ooh! Boxes inside of boxes!" I laugh, and she takes off the lid of the shoe box, only to find  
...Cassette tapes?????  
"Cassette tapes?!?!?!" we both exclaim, and look at each other, eyebrows raised. I stand up, and walk over to my attic door. I pull on the handle, and the staircase falls down, covering me in a cloud of dust, and not exactly welcoming me. I climb up, Maya following. We look around for a few minutes for what might be a tape player, but only come up with an old CD player.  
Something suddenly catches my eye, flashing in the sunlight coming through the window. I run over, and pick up the object, and pump my fist when it's what I'd been looking for. The old player is heavy in my hand, and I walk up behind Maya. "Found it,"  
She screams, jumping at the sound of my voice. "Shit! Lucas, what the fuck was that for?!?!" I put up my hands in a 'don't shoot' motion.  
"I didn't mean to do anything. I was just saying, I found the cassette player." She nods, and we descend down the ladder back into my room. I pull the string again, and it closes behind us.  
I pull out a piece of paper with a bunch of type on it that was beside all the small black tapes. It's a numbered list, and the first instruction is, 1. Put in Tape One, Side A, and listen.  
She puts it in, and I hit the play button. It crackles, and a familiar voice comes through the player. "Hello, Maya and Lucas. Never thought I'd speak to you again..."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time...  
> It's a numbered list, and the first instruction is, 1. Put in Tape One, Side A, and listen.  
> She puts it in, and I hit the play button. It crackles, and a familiar voice comes through the player. "Hello, Maya and Lucas. Never thought I'd speak to you again..."

I draw in a breath, and Maya's hand flies up to her mouth. "No. This can't be happening! Lucas, it can't!" I just shake my head. It's too much.  
"Well, well, well. Maya, it's all coming back to you now, isn't it. Sixth grade. My favorite book was 13 Reasons Why by Jay Asher. It was a haunting novel about a girl who fell into peer pressure, and died. It was a simple book, not hard to read at all, but it was not a simple message. I probably shouldn't have been reading it at my age, but I did.  
"So many things have happened in the last few months, that I don't know where to start. So many damn things that I couldn't keep it all inside of me. They all bubbled to the surface, and overflowed. Now, it's time for my own litt-" Maya slams her finger on the pause button, and bunches up her face like she's going to scream, but then she starts crying. I still don't understand what's going on.  
I press the play button. "-my own little reality to come to an end. Oh, Lucas, you still don't understand. Do you? Now, why would a dead girl lie? Hey, that sounds like a joke. Why would a dead girl lie?"  
I look over at Maya, who then, with the recording answers. "Answer. Because she can't stand up. Go ahead, laugh. Oh well, I thought it was funny." I pause the player.  
I frown. "Maya, how did you know what she was going to say?" Maya sighs then shakes her head vigorously.   
"Lucas, there are so many things you don't know. Maybe it's best I don't tell you. In 13 Reasons Why, that's one of the first things Hannah Baker, the main character says, in the recordings she makes and sends to people. Lucas, Riley went too over the top this time." I press the play button once more, and the recording crackles back to life, continuing.  
"Well, you two? Clear up time,"  
I look at Maya, who has tears in her eyes. We both listen to the recording, wondering how this had ever happened. "Before you all go off on a rampage about how Riley Matthews gave into peer pressure, I have something to tell you. Maya? Lucas? This isn't some sort of twisted suicide note. Lucas, honey, it's reality."  
Then the recording speaks one final sentence, and then dies away. "If you two want to know why I'm not here anymore, please flip over this tape and continue listening."


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time...  
> I look at Maya, who has tears in her eyes. We both listen to the recording, wondering how this had ever happened. "Before you all go off on a rampage about how Riley Matthews gave into peer pressure, I have something to tell you. Maya? Lucas? This isn't some sort of twisted suicide note. Lucas, honey, it's reality."  
> Then the recording speaks one final sentence, and then dies away. "If you two want to know why I'm not here anymore, please flip over this tape and continue listening."

I watch Maya hold back tears and bite her lip to keep from crying out. I wrap my arms around her slightly, before pulling away at the thought that she having a boyfriend might make that weird.  
She then lets all the tears out, sobbing into my chest heavily. I'm taken aback by this act of affection towards myself, but work up the strength to put my arms around her. "Farkle won't be mad?"  
She shakes her head, informing me to go ahead. I hold her tightly in my arms before my own tears appear on my cheeks. "Lucas, she's gone. She's really truly gone," She cries some more, continuing to shake heavily in my arms as she lets everything out.  
"Maya," She looks up at me, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She looks so small and weak compared to the Maya I know. "Maya. You need to understand that she's still here." I say, poking a finger at her heart. Maya releases herself from my arms, before standing up and walking to my bedroom door.  
"Lucas, I've heard enough." She then opens the door, walks out, and closes it behind her. I quickly stand up, throwing the tape player aside.  
"Maya, wait!" I watch her out the window at her running down the sidewalk, and I sigh, racing after her. My mom doesn't notice me or Maya- but I'm not surprised. It's not like she has any room in her mind for her son and his best friends.  
I run after Maya, blood pounding in my ears as the wind of the cool fall day whips around my face. You can hear her sobs from feet away, and I feel a strange rush of guilt run through me. She reaches the subway station faster than ever, and I watch her scan her card and rush through the gates to where a departing subway stands.  
"Bea!" she calls, and a middle-aged woman looks over at her. She smiles, but the smile then leaves her face as she sees Maya up close.  
"Oh sweetheart, what happened?" Maya steps on, and as I run for the train, the sliding doors begin to slide shut. I throw myself on at the last second, then look at Maya.  
"Hey, Maya," She frowns at me harshly, still obviously upset. She cries into the woman's shoulder, and I watch a young girl stand up and walk over.  
"Maya, you alright?" She tugs on Maya's sleeve, getting a lucky smile out of Maya. The brunette child reaches her arms up, and Maya easily lifts her off the ground, settling the young child in her arms.  
"Zoe, can I tell you something?" The young child nods and Maya continues. "You know my best friend Riley? The one who is always smiling, and looks like an older version of you?" Zoe nods and Maya looks around. "Actually, all of you might want to hear this."  
She looks at everyone, young and old, who probably all knew Riles. "This morning, one of my best friends, named Lucas," She nods her head at me, and everyone looks in my direction. "and I learned something,"  
"Riley Matthews has taken herself from this world. Last night, not only did Lucas and I lose a best friend- the world lost an angel." All of the adults and teens choke back sobs, but you can tell the younger kids don't understand.  
"Maya?" We all turn to see Farkle standing there beside us, tears in his now glassy and stone hard eyes, normally so full of laughter and happiness. Maya's eyes widen as she looks at her boyfriend with his eyes full of pain.  
"Farkle?"  
To be continued...


End file.
